cncfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:War of the Three Powers
Template What the hell is up with the template on this article? Referencing 2 times to all the missions in RA3? Tanya dead? That happens in the Soviet storyline, in the Allied one, she's well.. pretty much alive. This template needs serious refurbishing. AthCom 10:31, 11 April 2009 (UTC) Fixing that kind of template is way beyond my abilities. You could ask the helpers for help. You can find a list here. I've worked with JoePlay before, he's cool. PSH aka Kimera 757 (talk) 13:35, 11 April 2009 (UTC) confused really they tried to fx time by killing the man that made the time machine well that worked out great yuri is probaly some poor patato farmer in romania. how did eistien repress japan now that hes gone there big really not much would really havve changed romanov probaly still primier dogan still president yuri still madman in prison eistien didnt really seeem so mportant : Use your immagination. When the soviets were defeated in GWW2, MUCH different way (no nuclear plot missions and no Einstein's devices like early chronosphere = different plot, f.e. no last allied mission with cronosphere use), Romanov position was weak, as he was concidered pawn of the Allies. Allies could easily lost control over the occupied USSR, cuz they could not threat them by nuclear arms anymore, like they did before GWW3. With no allied involvment, Romanov was out of power. Moreover, japaneese conquest was not interrupted, becouse allied forces were threatened by Soviets in the Europe as enemies number 1. And Yuri? maybe in alternative GWW2 he was killed in battle? What the...? "Three perspectives of the war" Wait what, I know there are three perspectives in the game but since the pages about red alert 1 and red alert 2 wars are only talking about the allied perspective, I think this page should do the same, we should remove the stuff about soviet and japanese victory (just them, not the pages like to tame a living god, etc.) CKeen ^ don't forget to sign your messages!!! --Tkangaru 10:57, 4 June 2009 (UTC) We should have info on all three perspectives/campaigns. No reason why we can't. We just have to say that only the Allied campaign that lead to Uprising. Same with pages for RA1 and RA2 wars - we should be able to include soviet campaign stuff but keep them separate from the canon storyline. The campaigns for Red Alert 3 aren't linked by the way. --Tkangaru 10:57, 4 June 2009 (UTC) :Tkangaru's got the right idea. Every one of these war pages based on the campaigns needs a primary section based on the canonical campaign, then subsections with "alternate history" for the other campaigns. It's the only way we can include, in the least confusing way, all official C&C information. Just to discard official information just because it is not canon would not be appropriate for the wiki's objective. Don't forget to sign your talk page posts. - Meco (talk) 10:59, 4 June 2009 (UTC) Oh yes sorry I forgot to leave my nickname. 'nyways, I agree with the idea, I was just saying that while red alert 1/2 pages are only talking about the allied perspective the red alert 3 page is not (I'm sure this was done because when the page was written it was unknown which storylinet he expansion would have followed.). CKeen Campaign order I think its time to put the Campaign sections in order. Example: First Soviets, Second Allies and finally Rising Sun last.(Saffy Nurbs 18:49, 18 June 2009 (UTC)) Third or Fourth World War? Why does it called "Fourth World War"? Is it ain't the "Third World War"? Just wonder. : Fourth World War is wrong but the origin of this name is here: First World War, Second World War, Third World War, Third World War (Yuri's Revenge), Post-War Crisis, Fourth World War. However this war is in new timeline and we don't know if this is Third WW or even Second WW. --Moskvin 06:09, August 12, 2010 (UTC) Time travel debacle: any official word? Just which world war this was is going to be difficult to determine. As this is an entirely different timeline--a timeline in which mechanized walkers are a good investment of military funding and it's somehow become customary for women's combat fatigues to leave a large area of the body completely exposed, mind you--it is theoretically possible that the events of Red Alert 1 changed or just plain never happened in this timeline, and the same applies with the events of Red Alert 2. Heck, it's possible that even World War I didn't happen. Technically, this whole alternate history gives EA leeway to disregard every game in the series that preceded Red Alert 3, in addition to everything that happened in the real world during the lives of Einstein and Hitler. Unless EA officially states which world war takes place in Red Alert 3, this could be World War XIV for all we know.General Luigi 23:30, April 22, 2010 (UTC) :I'm trying to think up a descriptive name for this, but just can't. It's damn complicated, try to draw a timeline for the RA2 timeline and you'll see what I mean. We need a naming convention overhaul, that's true. http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/fallout/images/0/08/Personal_Sig_Image.gif Tagaziel (call!) 21:02, April 21, 2010 (UTC) Just call it WWIII (Third Iteration) or even WWIII (War of the Three Powers). Poetically, it makes sense in RA Irony: World War I was fought once (as we know it), WWII twice (as we know it and RA one), and WWIII was three times (RA2, RA2:YR, and RA3) EDIT: Of course, we can just assume that the war lasted longer then it did in the 'origonal' timeline (post YR). Luke Danger 18:43, June 4, 2010 (UTC) : Okay. This is really, really, confusing. However, most of the articles refer to RA1 as WWII or Great World War II, RA2 as GWWIII, and RA3 as WWIII. It's already confusing enough as it is, but unless you want to change every reference in every Red Alert article...BlackHand751 07:35, June 26, 2010 (UTC)BlackHand751 : To: Luke Danger :The links should link here as War of the Three Powers. We don't know if this is third world war or even the second world war (just draw the timeline or look here for my version) and this calling is compromise. :--Moskvin 06:09, August 12, 2010 (UTC) Soviet Canonical Battle Operation Forever Sets the Sun indicates than the Soviets instead of helping the Allies in Tokyo Harbour, attacks Mt. Fuji. This tells: almost all operation of To Tame a Living God is canonical. Obviously there are some exceptions. I've added the Soviet operation to the canonical battle list with the Allied one as this: Forever Sets the Sun/To Tame a Living God. Any questions/changes, please see the 7th Allied Operation and/or contact me. GralOsorio 03:28, July 29, 2011 (UTC) Paradox Okay, Red Alert 1, Einstein goes back from 1946 to 1924 to erase Adolf Hilter, thus creating the Red Alert timeline. However, now in Red Alert 3, Cherdenko goes back to 1927 and erases Einstein from existence. Here's the problem: if Einstein is removed in 1927, that means he is no longer in existence in 1946, therefore he could not have gone back from then to 1924 to erase Adolf Hitler. Does that not destroy the entire Red Alert timeline and all the events leading up to Red Alert 3? Lastly, if Einstein is erased from existence, how come the Allies still have the Chronosphere? 22:13, July 26, 2012 (UTC) :You can check out my timeline here. :The Einstein who is removed in RA3 (1927) is not the same man who killed Hiter - it's his "twin" in the newly created timeline. :Why Allies still have Chronosphere? :Explanation A: EA GENIUS TROLO-LO-LO-LO :B: There's one possible explanation: when the original Einstein from RA1 travelled back in time, then he returned to the new timeline which he created. This "branch" of timeline was altered again by soviets in RA3. So he could travel to this altered timeline (where was no Einstein sice 1927). (Of course he also may not, maybe he can travel just excluvely to timeline which was created by HIMself - no one know how these things work :) ) ...So, he is maybe in RA3 as well and helped the Allies with creating the Chronosphere. The reason why the Allies are loosing at the begging of the game may be caused by Einstein's non-existence since 1927 and thus lack of advanced technology in the Allied arsenal. :Of course, all of this is just a speculation. :--Москвин 20:45, December 14, 2013 (UTC)